Songs For The Moments
by loveless-romantics
Summary: Ten drabble song fics to Bones. Includes Booth/Brennan, Angela/Hodgins, Booth/Cam, and Brennan/Sully.


**AN: So Zay sent me this challenge and said I should do it. It was a lot of fun, but harder than I thought it would be. I will love you forever when you review!**

**The Directions**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Disclamer: No matter how much I wish for it, Bones is still not mine. The same goes for the ten songs I used. They belong to their respective bands/artists.**

______________________________________________________________________________

**1 It is you I have loved by Becky Jane Taylor **(Angela/Hodgins)  
I'd been thinking about it for a while. It's not like the thought had never crossed my mind before. Obviously I knew that there was some flirting going on between us, but that was just it. A little flirting never hurt anyone. Why jeopardize our working relationship just to chance a romantic one?

I never knew that after one date I'd fall in love. I denied it to everyone just because I didn't want them to know. I mean seriously. I'm Angela Montenegro, an artist. Who would have thought that I would fall in love with Jack Hodgins, the bug and slime guy?

**2 Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy **(Brennan/Sully)  
She was too good to be true. I knew from the start it wouldn't last long. We were too completely different people, and not in the good way. Sure opposites attract, but in the long run, it was just a fling. For her at least.

That month was one of the greatest in my life. Tempe showed as much love as she could for me. When we were together, I was someone completely different. I didn't think about all the different things I wanted to do with my life, I only thought of her.

I knew when I asked her to sail away with me that she would say no. She needed to stay with Booth. There was no possible way she would chose me over him.

Even though I'm happy now, certain things still remind me of her. Movies we had watched, little phrases I hear people say in passing, foods I made her during that month. Maybe I still love her, and maybe I don't. But part of my heart will always be hers.

**3 I'm Ready by Jack's Mannequin** (Booth/Brennan)  
I asked her. I asked Bones to marry me. She said no. I knew there was a slight chance she would say yes, but I still needed to ask. What I wasn't prepared for was the fact that she would take off to Europe. She left the note on my door the next morning. What was I supposed to do chase after her?

Maybe it's just crazy enough. All I know is that I have spoken to anyone in three days. I need to talk to her. I'm flying to London tomorrow and I will find her. I will make Bones fall in love with me. Even if I can't get her to agree to marriage, she will admit that there's no one else she'd rather spend the rest of her life with.

**4 Violins and Trees by The Morning Of **(Angela/Hodgins)  
Angela. She is everything to me. There isn't anyone else who I would rather be with. She makes me happier than I have been in years.

My favorite part of her is the fact that she is open to anything. We've gone walking down the road at three in the morning, spontaneously flown to Prague, stayed in bed for three day making love. She's my world. She's completely original, completely carefree, completely mine. Unforgettable.

**5 Love and Memories by O.A.R.** (Booth/Brennan)  
What happened between us? All because of that stupid clown I lost you. Maybe if I had controlled my temper better it'd be me you are sleeping with instead of _him_. Don't say you haven't noticed things changing. I love you and I thought you did too. Think of all the jokes we have, all the different ways we comfort each other. Sure, I drew a line, but lines can be crossed. I'd give my life for you and I imagine you'd give yours for mine. Think of all the memories in the past two years. That, Bones, is love.

**6 Taken Aback by The Rocket Summer **(Booth/Cam)  
What made you come back to me Seeley? When I joined the Jeffersonian, I assumed that you and Dr. Brennan had something going on. Turns out I was right, to a point.

Did you truly think I could get her out of your mind? We aren't meant for each other. You should be able to tell that.

Was I ever before her in your mind? In an emergency, I know you'd think of her safety first. I don't want your sympathy. Just know. I love you. But part of loving someone is wanting them to be happy no matter who they're with. I know you want to be with her. And I want that too.

**7 Do Your Eyes by Acid Eyeliner** (Booth/Brennan)  
If you think she is an emotionless person, you don't know the first thing about her. All you need to do is look her straight in the eyes. Then you'll know what's really on her mind.

This all comes from her abandonment issues. People promising her love just leave. Wouldn't that make anyone leery about showing love?

That's why now, as I prepare to say those three words to her, I know I have to do it carefully. She'll process the feelings with her mind.

**8 Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne **(Booth/Brennan)  
You have no idea how much I miss you. That night, after the doctors came out, I went to your apartment and cried. I had never cried that much before. There was so much I never got to do, so much I never got to say. I know you would want me to try to talk to you, to talk to god, so I'll try. Nothing will be the same. I never got to kiss you, truly kiss you without an audience or under the pretense of making Christmas for my family. I never got to make love with you, because I believe that with you, it would be more than sex. I never got to tell you I love you. I miss you.

**9 This Is The End by The Maine** (Angela/Hodgins)  
Maybe we had problems all along. I mean, looking back on our history, there were always bumps in the road.

When I first asked Angie out, she said no. When she finally agreed, she denied me a second date. When I tried proposing to her, she said no. Three times. It took me not proposing to her for her to say yes. When we tried to get married, she was already married to Grayson. And now, when we try to get all the complications out of the way, we break up. The end of a wonderful relationship for all its worth.

**10 I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance **(Angela/Hodgins)  
Hodgie, I'm sorry. I loved you, and I still love you but it's different. There's a problem though. We're different people than when we first fell in love. Maybe it has to do with all the stress of canceling the wedding, of finding Grayson, of everything that happened with Zach, I'm not sure. You'll find some one else and so will I. Sure, work might be a little awkward at first, but we'll get through this. I promise.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Let me know what you think. You got it, that means REVIEW! **


End file.
